


Forget the World

by helsinkibaby



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up the morning after the Santos inauguration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the World

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt at comment fic "if I stay here, will you lie with me and just forget the world?"

For the first time in four years, Will is woken neither by his alarm at the ass-crack of dawn nor a middle of the night phone call from the White House. Instead, he wakes from a dreamless sleep, sees sunshine attempting to peek through the blinds and realises he's never seen that before. 

He has, he realises immediately after, things to do today. Phone calls to Oregon, to the DNC, an apartment to pack up, laundry to organise. He should get up, should start on the day's work. 

But then he looks down at the woman beside him. Kate's eyes are closed, her breathing deep and even, the bed clothes having slipped down her back to expose a tantalising amount of skin. Her  long hair spills across the pillow, one lock breaking ranks and falling over her cheek and he's not good with temptation, gives in immediately and pushes it back. Her lips curl up into a smile and she moves into his touch but she doesn't wake up. 

A smile spreads across Will's face and he lies back down, slides an arm around Kate's waist, presses a kiss to the back of her shoulder. 

He doesn't do it often enough but today he wants to forget the world. 


End file.
